With You
by bballgirl22
Summary: Gabriella and Troy finally have a weekend to themselves as senior year winds down and Gabriella makes a decision that has her feeling insecure about herself, but Troy quickly reassures her. Troyella's first time. Mild M rating


**It's How You Make Me Feel**

**A/N: Why I insist on writing my High School Musical one-shots at the latest hours possible is beyond me, but here goes nothing on this one that just came to me. After asking Ceceliaa93 about which multi-chaptered HSM fic I should work on next, I've come to the conclusion to do something different than I ever have, but really wanted to try for a long time, so be on the lookout for that. In the meantime, here is my oneshot about Troyella's first time together.**

**P.S. Title= lyrics from Just Wanna Be With You, sorry, it's awful, I'm not great with titles haha**

Gabriella Montez smiled widely as she ran after her boyfriend of more than a year, Troy Bolton. It was mid-May and the senior Wildcats of East High were getting serious spring fever as the year wound down and they got ready to venture off into the real world.

Currently, basketball captain and East High golden boy, Troy was running through his backyard and under the sprinkler that was on that night, stopping directly under if and silently daring Gabriella to follow him. It reminded him of their picnic lunch at Lava Springs that first day and he loved being reminded of the small things with her. And what made it better was that his parents were out of town for the weekend, giving him 72 hours with his girl and only her.

"Troy!" Gabriella called to him, standing at a safe distance from the streams of water with his black Labrador retriever, Elle, rubbing up against her legs lovingly. He smiled at the site before smirking at her.

"Come and get me!" he called back with a wink, trying anything he thought would get her to come after him.

Gabriella shook her head with a smile as she watched Troy spin around under the water. God, he was lucky she loved him. She shook her head, not believing she was actually about to do this, before she patted Elle on the head one last time and ran into the semi-cold water towards him. As she got closer, she realized he had turned his back and didn't know she was coming. She slowed down before closing the distance between them and covering his eyes from behind.

"Gotcha!" she cheered as Troy chuckled and took her hands in his, succeeding in getting his vision back before he spun on her, wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning in so she was off balance in his arms.

"But now I've got you," he teased with a smile. Gabriella punched his arm lightly.

"Can we go inside now?" she asked, thinking she had been submitted to enough water torture with him for one night. She glanced at the watch on his wrist and saw that it was already eleven. "Troy, please? It's late." Troy nodded, but he held her tight when she started to move and pressed his lips to hers in a heated kiss before letting her lead him and Elle back into his house.

"Troy, in case you haven't noticed, you are soaked and I am soaked," Gabriella pointed out as Troy took a swig of Gatorade and Elle laid down on her bed with a sigh.

"Come on, beautiful," Troy laughed. "You left some clothes in my room last time you were here, let's go get changed." Gabriella nodded gratefully, following him up the steps and into his basketball-haven room. Troy rummaged through his drawers and handed her some jeans and a T-shirt.

"Well, this isn't mine," Gabriella said in mock disdain as she held up a red Wildcat basketball shirt that clearly said 'Bolton' on the back. Troy looked up at her with guilty expression on is face.

"I know," he admitted timidly. "But I just love it when you wear my clothes, love." Gabriella closed the distance between them and kissed his cheek before retreating to the connecting bathroom to change.

She walked out a few minutes later to an empty room and decided to sit on the bed while she waited for him to reappear. Suddenly, she felt arms wrap around her waist in a tight hug and Troy began kissing her neck softly. And that was when she knew she was ready to take the step with him. She was still a virgin at eighteen, and he knew that. It was why he never pushed anything with her, never tried to pressure her into anything, despite his obvious experience. And she loved him for it. But even she was starting to need him lately, want him. And she wanted him right now. She turned around so she could face Troy and let him take the lead up to the point where she usually let him go.

Troy smirked as Gabriella turned into him, giving him access to her perfect lips, which he quickly covered with his own, running his tongue along her lower lip to ask for entrance. She happily granted it. As they continued to kiss passionately, Troy slowly started to lay her down, making sure her head was on a pillow, always the gentleman. He felt her fingers start to pull and tug at his shirt and he laughed against her mouth before sitting up on his knees and doing the job for her, exposing his perfectly sculpted chest and abs to her. He smirked again as her eyes roamed him hungrily.

"Like what you see?" he teased, causing her to blush even though she had seen him shirtless countless times before. Gabriella was too nervous at that moment to even tease back as she let her fingers start working on his belt buckle once his hands were occupied with her…er, his, T-shirt. But Troy paused when he felt her hands fumbling and quickly caught them in his own.

"Brie, are you sure about this? You don't have to, you know that, we've talked about it," Troy whispered, not wanting her to do something she would regret. He knew she was a virgin and this was a huge step for her. "Baby girl, I don't want you to do anything you're going regret." Gabriella nodded underneath him. "You're gonna have to give me a bit more than a nod, love."

"Troy, I'm sure, I swear it. There is no one I would rather give myself to," Gabriella whispered back.

"Do you trust me?" Troy asked.

"With my everything," Gabriella answered without hesitation. This seemed to be enough reassurance for Troy as he let her hands her go and she succeeded in undoing his belt. He quickly sat up and slid out of his jeans, leaving him in only his boxers as he looked down at her

"Now, I don't think it's fair that I'm the only one here who is half-naked," he joked, thinking that if he kept humor involved, she wouldn't be as nervous. Gabriella giggled, making him smile as he leaned in to kiss her. He moved his hand to her jeans, undoing them in a matter of seconds before he started to slide them down her legs, not breaking the kiss once. Gabriella kicked them off once they were around her ankles and looked back up at him, the nervousness evident in her eyes.

"Babe, relax. It's only me. I love you," Troy said in a low voice.

"I love you, too," she replied, not trusting her voice to be raised above a whisper. Troy locked his crystal blue eyes on her deep brown ones as his fingers hovered on her bra clasp, not letting her look away as he flicked his fingers and gently pulled it off. Instinctively, Gabriella crossed her arms over her chest to cover herself and Troy looked at her with a bit of sympathy. She was completely new to this and she was terrified, he knew.

"Don't hide from me, love," he smiled down at her, his eyes never leaving hers.

"But Troy, I'm not pretty. All those other girls you've-" Gabriella started to ramble before she was cut off by Troy gently placing his hand over her mouth.

"Listen to me very carefully, Gabs. First of all, all those other girls don't matter. You are the only girl I see. And the girl I see is absolutely gorgeous, beautiful, whether she believes it or not. Trust me, you are so beautiful and you don't even know it," Troy told her. "But please, don't hide from me. You know I love you for you, and you are stunning."

Troy wrapped his fingers around her wrists, waiting for her to tell him it was okay to pull her arms away. Gabriella nodded, but spoke before he could move.

"Kiss me, first," she said quietly. Troy smirked. That was something he could most definitely do. He leaned back down and captured her lips with his before pulling away and resting his forehead against hers as he gently pulled her arms away and set them at her sides. He started to back up until she wrapped her arms around his neck, not ready for him to see her yet. Troy chuckled softly.

"Whenever you're ready, baby girl, whenever you're ready."

"God, Troy, how in the world was I lucky enough to find you?" Gabriella mumbled, not meeting his eyes. Troy just smiled again and kissed her nose. Gabriella loosened her hold on his neck as she took a deep breath before letting go of him completely. As Troy sat up, she reached over and grabbed his hand, relaxing when he squeezed it reassuringly.

"Gabriella, you are beautiful," Troy whispered as his eyes moved over her. He gave her a lopsided smile when he noticed her cheeks starting to flush under his gaze.

Gabriella smiled small as she watched Troy watch her, grateful that he was being so patient with her. She knew it was probably hard for him, but she appreciated it more than he would ever know. As she felt his hands on her again, she turned away from her gaze, knowing what was coming next. As she prayed for him to get it over with but at the same time loving feeling his hands on her, she failed to notice his head lower towards hers until he spoke in her ear.

"Would it make you less nervous if I let you go first?" he asked, his warm breath tickling her ear. Without giving her a chance to answer, Troy took her hands in his own and guided them to the waistband of his boxers, waiting for her to grasp them before he slowly started pulling with her.

Once he was free of his undergarments, Troy looked down at his girlfriend again, his heart nearly breaking at how nervous and vulnerable she looked as he trailed his hands down her arms and hooked his thumbs on her red lacy panties. God, she drove him crazy, especially in his favorite color.

"Babe," he started to question, but Gabriella didn't let him finish as she nodded her head, the complete trust in her eyes as she locked gazes with him making him melt as he leaned in to kiss her and tugged her underwear off in one swift motion at the same time.

"Troy…" Gabriella breathed out, feeling her body begin to shake slightly.

"Now this is the point where I ask, are you nervous or are you cold?" Troy looked at her with a chuckle, letting out a silent sigh of relief when a smile graced her features as well. "Brie, I'm going to ask you to again, are you sure you're sure about this?"

"Troy, I love you," Gabriella told him in a loud, clear voice as she nodded. She leaned up off the bed to press her lips to his and she felt him rub against her inner thigh and he lined himself up.

"Baby girl, I know you're nervous, trust me, I do, but you have to relax, or it's going to hurt a lot more than it already is. Breathe, alright? It's just you and me, just like always." Gabriella took a deep breath, knowing that he was right and if anyone in the room knew what they were talking about, it was him. Troy patiently waited while she gathered her bearings. When she looked back up at him to tell him she was ready, he wasted no time in capturing her lips to distract her before thrusting into her with a quick snap of his hips. She let out a cry of pain that was only muffled by his lips on hers. Troy slowly drew back from her mouth as she gripped his right hand tightly and squeezed her eyes shut, tears leaking out of them.

"I'm sorry, love, I'm sorry," Troy said softly, wiping her tears away gently with his thumb and wishing he could do something to take the pain away from her and put it on himself, anything to make her feel better.

"Troy…" Gabriella managed to choke out as her senses exploded with pain and she felt his lips on her cheek.

"I'm right here, baby, I promise, always," Troy kissed her, hoping to calm her even the slightest bit as the minutes passed that would help the pain subside.

As Troy showered her with kisses and quiet words of encouragement, Gabriella felt the pain slowly disappear and she finally gathered up the courage and told Troy he could start moving again.

The basketball player slowly pulled out and thrust back in, watching her face intently as it again scrunched up in pain, but not as much as last time. He knew it would get better, she just wished she didn't have to go through this part as he snapped his hips again, starting a slow rhythm that he would keep until she said different.

As Troy continued moving above her, Gabriella started to feel less pain and more pleasure until she started to need him more and more.

"Troy…babe…faster," she moaned out and he happily obliged, feeling her walls begin to tighten around him. He knew he was close and he needed her to be, too, as he added his fingers to the mix and began to teasingly swipe her clit. Minutes later, Gabriella Montez reached her first climax with golden boy Troy Bolton and he continued with her until she had come down from her high. He pulled out of her one last time and let himself flop down next to her on his bed before wrapping her in his arms and pulling her close.

"Gabriella, you are amazing, you know that?" he said, his face buried in her neck. Gabriella turned around onto her side to face him, the playful look in his vibrant blue eyes making her smile even wider than she already was.

"How did I ever get lucky enough to find you, Wildcat?" she said softly, reaching out her hand to stroke his cheek lovingly.

"By letting me find you," Troy replied, kissing her cheek. "You think you're so lucky, but I'm the one who's the luckiest guy in the world. It's how you make me feel, love. And I love you so much."

"I love you, too, more than anything," Gabriella replied.

The two met in a gentle kiss before Gabriella snuggled up to Troy and fell fast asleep.

**A/N: Not quite sure how that turned out, but I just love when Troy has pet names for Gabi. I'm going to try to not do any more oneshots so I can get my next HSM story out, but with these late night plot bunnies, I'm not making any promises. Please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
